


Les reproches finissent par user l'amour

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Series: Broken Hearts [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Not A Happy Ending, Poor Shikamaru, Post War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Il était tard et il avait dû aider Naruto le nouvel hokage a régler certains soucis.





	Les reproches finissent par user l'amour

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto.

Shikamaru prenait son temps pour rentrer chez lui. Il vivait dans un appartement qu'il partageait avec sa petite-amie Sakura depuis un peu plus d'un an. Il était tard et il avait dû aider Naruto le nouvel hokage a régler certains soucis. S'il n'était pas plus pressé que cela de retrouver sa chérie c'était parce qu'il savait pertinemment ce qui l'attendait. Depuis presque cinq mois, il avait tous les jours le droit à des reproches, et ce pour un oui ou pour un non. Cela correspondait comme par hasard (ou pas) au retour de Sasuke à Konoha, le premier amour de la fille Haruno. Le fils Nara en avait marre de ne jamais assez bien faire pour elle et pourtant il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à la quitter comme lui avait conseillé son meilleur ami Choji. 

« Je suis là, annonça-t-il en franchissant la porte.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt, tu t'étais endormi quelque part ou quoi !, cria-t-elle depuis la cuisine.

-Je travaillais avec Naruto parce qu'au cas où tu l'aurais oublié je suis son conseiller, rappela-t-il calmement.

-Aussi tard, tu te moques de moi !, s'agaça-t-elle en s'arrêtant à la porte de la cuisine.

-Nous avions un problème urgent dont il fallait impérativement se charger et cela ne pouvait pas attendre demain, sinon crois-moi que c'est ce que nous aurions fait, assura-t-il. 

-Il est presque vint-trois heures, tu crois que cela m'amuse de t'attendre aussi tard sans savoir à quelle heure tu vas être là, sans pouvoir préparer le repas à des heures convenables, ce n'est pas une vie, dit-elle toujours aussi agacée. 

-Personne ne te demande de rester debout tu sais, commenta-t-il, je suis assez grand pour me nourrir tout seul, et je peux dormir sur le canapé pour ne pas te déranger. 

-Pour que tu me reproches ensuite de ne pas m'occuper de toi, non merci sans façon, rétorqua-t-elle. 

-En ce moment et je dirais même ces cinq derniers mois la seule personne qui reproche des choses à l'autre c'est toi, signala-t-il en s'éloignant.

-Uniquement lorsque cela est justifiée, se défendit-elle. 

-Là c'est toi qui te moques de moi, tu sais très bien que c'est faux, la contredit-il.

-Tu me traites de menteuse si je comprends bien, répètes ça si tu en as le courage, s'énerva-t-elle en serrant le poing.

-Je ne te traite de rien du tout je dis simplement la vérité, argua-t-il las.

-La vérité, mais de quelle vérité tu parles ?, lui demanda-t-elle

-Je fais référence à toi, à ton comportement depuis que Sasuke est revenu, s'expliqua-t-il.

-Que viens faire le retour de Sasuke dans notre discussion ?

-Tu vas vraiment jouer les idiotes, soit comme tu le voudras, je vais te l'expliquer puisque tu feins de ne pas comprendre. Depuis qu'il est là tu n'arrêtes pas de me lancer des reproches sur tout et n'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas aussi courageux que lui, aussi ponctuel que lui, aussi sportif que lui, je ne t'aide jamais dans les tâches ménagères, je suis trop paresseux...Heureusement que je suis connu pour être un génie parce que sinon tu pourrais me traiter d'idiot, commenta-t-il.

-C'est faux et tu le sais parfaitement !, nia-t-elle.

-Tu rêves de te mettre avec lui et tu es frustrée parce qu'à la place d'être la petite-amie de Sasuke Uchiha tu es celle de Shikamaru Nara, mais tu sais quoi tu ne vas ruminer ta déception plus longtemps, l'informa-t-il en s'éloignant davantage.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Il ne répondit rien, il se rendit dans leur chambre, et alla directement vers l'armoire, il l'ouvrit et en sortit un sac. A l'intérieur il y mit toutes les affaires personnelles auxquelles il tenait, ainsi que quelques vêtements. Il le referma, lâcha un profond soupir, et fit le chemin en sens inverse. 

-Que fais-tu avec ce sac ?, lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il parvint à sa hauteur.

-Je m'en vais, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici...Je pensais que tu avais tourné la page, que comme Ino et Hinata tu étais allée de l'avant, je croyais que tu m'aimais comme moi je t'aimais, mais en réalité nous vivions dans un mensonge. Il est revenu et ton amour pour lui que tu avais tenté d'enterrer a ressuscité. Il te ronge de l'intérieur et te rend aigri, j'aurais beau faire tout ce qui est en mon possible je ne serais jamais lui et je suis fatigué de tes remontrances à longueur de temps. Je veux être heureux Sakura, je veux être avec quelqu'un qui me désire moi, et pas qui est avec moi pour se consoler, déclara-t-il.

-Shika...

-Je te souhaite de trouver le bonheur, je souhaite qu'il finisse par tomber amoureux de toi, adieu Sakura, lui murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. »

Il la dépassa et franchit la porte sans rien attendre de plus. Il avait mal, mais il avait pris la bonne décision, il était amoureux d'elle mais ce n'était pas réciproque et il refusait de passer toute sa vie avec une femme qui ne l'aimait pas.


End file.
